


Derek May Or May Not Be A Sugar Daddy

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek buys Stiles things, and Stiles is very appreciative. VERY appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek May Or May Not Be A Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/142295414091/derek-may-or-may-not-be-a-sugar-daddy).
> 
> Unbetaed.

The first time it was completely unintentional. At least, partly. Derek’s intentions hadn’t really gone further than giving Stiles something nice, making him happy for a few minutes, and maybe getting a wide, toothy kiss of gratitude. He honestly didn’t expect the beaming smile, the knee-quivering kiss and the hungry, sloppy, _filthy_ blowjob that followed. It was just a crack-proof Star Wars phone cover, nothing to get _that_ enthusiastic about. But that totally didn’t stop Derek from trying it again, because obviously he was some kind of weirdo deep down. Or maybe he had a subconscious prostitute fetish he’d never realized.

 

Whatever the case, the following week he bought Stiles a hoodie. A ridiculous one, frankly, with a huge wolf face on the front, and ears sewn onto the hood. Stiles rimmed him right there in the kitchen still wearing the damn thing.

 

And Derek was weak, okay? _Weak_.

 

It took at least a dozen more gifts, followed by incredibly hot and dirty sex in semi-public venues, before Derek got too guilty and finally confessed. Mid-blowjob, because his life was just that ridiculous.

 

”Hm?” Stiles hummed around Derek’s dick, and oh, god, wriggled his fingers in Derek’s ass too, just to complete the torture.

 

”I said, I’ve been buying you stuff to get you to do this. And I’m… sorry.”

 

Stiles pulled off with a wet, sucking sound that made Derek’s gut clench with how gloriously dirty it was, and he followed a string of saliva with his eyes until it slowly broke, and Stiles wiped his mouth. ”Yeah, no, sorry, my brain’s blood supply is currently otherwise engaged, so run that by me again?”

 

His fingers were still in Derek’s ass, and it was both weird and hot to try and have a conversation like that. ”When I… when I gave you the phone cover you just kinda… jumped me. And I liked it so much I bought you more stuff, hoping you’d do it again. And then you did, and I feel kinda shitty for it. I don’t… _expect_ anything in return when I give you something. You know that, right?”

 

The expression on Stiles’ face was unreadable, but also not angry, so Derek just waited, cock bobbing neglected between them, and his hole throbbing around those long, slender fingers.

 

”You do realize you’re being an idiot right now, right? Also, your timing stinks, dude.”

 

”I know.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and then rammed his fingers in hard enough that Derek damn near fell over from the heavy pulse of pleasure from his prostate.

 

”But I guess you _don’t_ know,” Stiles continued, lips brushing the wet head of Derek’s cock, ”that you buying me stuff? Makes me _so_ hot for you, seriously.”

 

Granted, Derek was a little pre-occupied, but still, he definitely needed more explaining than that. ”What? Why?”

 

”Because,” a soft tongue darted out for a brief touch, and Derek shuddered. ”Because it proves that you think about me when I’m not around. That you listen, and that you know what I like, and then buy it for me just to make me happy. You have _no_ idea how sexy that makes you.”

 

”Oh. Really?”

 

”Yeah.”

 

”I… might have a slight fetish for it, now.”

 

Stiles grinned and started moving his fingers again. ”Oh, good, because I was wondering how to bring up the sugar daddy roleplay.”

 

”Oh, god,” Derek groaned, and cluthed at the table he was braced against. ”Don’t joke about that.”

 

”Who’s joking… _daddy_.”

 

This time Derek did fall down. But he also came spectacularly all over Stiles’ face, so all in all it was a win.

 

End.


End file.
